<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freezerburn Week: Arranged Marriage by JMWHodge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889338">Freezerburn Week: Arranged Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMWHodge/pseuds/JMWHodge'>JMWHodge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freezerburn Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Freezerburn Week (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMWHodge/pseuds/JMWHodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First piece I wrote, a little rushed like all my Freezerburn bits this year but hey at least I participated! Weiss is a princess and Yang is the daughter of a bandit queen. Short and cute, unfortunately, light on details.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freezerburn Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freezerburn Week: Arranged Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I ended up piecemealing together the prompts I like (sans free day, don't have time and I have big plans for Monochrome week) to be this kinda interesting AU. I might return to the idea when I have more time to flesh it out s'more. I hope you enjoy and take a look at the other prompts I did in this series!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t be serious,” the white-haired princess whined softly, “I have to marry a bandit?”</p><p>“Did I stutter?” Her elder sister, an Alpha and General of the battalion tasked with protecting the Omega and her upcoming wedding. “You’re father’s only Omega child, so it has to be you.”</p><p>Her shoulders slumped, head lowered, “I know, but does it have to be a bandit? It’s humiliating. Why couldn’t it be anyone else?”</p><p>“The Branwen bandits have been causing Father a plethora of troubles. They’ve agreed to cease, at a cost I’m sure you understand by now.”</p><p>Weiss sighed, rubbing her shoulder softly, “I know, I know.”</p><p>Winter took a step closer, resting a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sure everything will be fine, Weiss. If they wanted to hurt you they wouldn’t be planning an entire… bandit-style wedding.”</p><p>“So I won’t even be wed here at home?” She groaned softly, pulling free and wrapping herself in a hug.</p><p>“No, but you won’t be alone in bandit lands. It’s all happening on the border, though with their roving nature-”</p><p>“How long do I have?”</p><p>“They’re packing your bags as we speak.”</p><p>“As usual for father, I get no say or preparation…” She moved to set herself on her plush mattress. </p><p>Winter moved to sit beside her, “at least you’ll be free of his demands. Free to make some life of your own.”</p><p>“I suppose…”</p><p>“It could be worse, they could have decided to time it all with your heat.”</p><p>“That would definitely be worse.”</p><p>“Chin up now, little sister, I’ll send a letter every day if that makes things any easier.”</p><p>“Thank you, I’m just not looking forward to being a bartering chip for his means.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, that’s just how Father is. Don’t take it too harshly. Now, why don’t we enjoy our last evening together.”</p><p>Weiss gave her sister a half-hearted smile before taking her hand, “I’d love nothing more.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The journey to the border was cold, long, and terribly lonely for the young Omega. She was kept in a single, solitary carriage throughout the day and even when they would stop for meals she was told to remain in the carriage. It was safer, they claimed, for her to stay out of sight as much as possible. Of course, she believed them, for the most part. It was safer for a traveling Omega to stay hidden away, but she wasn’t exactly helpless.</p><p>Either way, Weiss was left with plenty of time to think. Her mind constantly wandering to the bandits, specifically what little information she’d been given on her fiance. Tall, blonde, and a fighter to the core. Far from what she’d consider a good husband, likely brash and hot-headed as well. </p><p>She let out a sigh, “I’ll be abused and tossed around, I’m certain. A bandit husband will never-”</p><p>The carriage suddenly jolted to a stop, startling the Omega inside. “What is the meaning of-” The doors suddenly slammed open, the stench of an angry Alpha filling the small interior and catching her off guard. </p><p>Heat poured into the cabin as a surprisingly gentle voice came through, “You’re the princess, right?”</p><p>She felt the inside of her mouth dry out in an instant, “y-yes, that I am.”</p><p>“Good, then we caught you in time, literally.”</p><p>“Caught me…? What, in the name of the Gods, do you mean by that?”</p><p>The Alpha held a hand out to her, “take a look for yourself.”</p><p>She took the bandit’s hand, stepping out of the carriage and looking out across the lands around her. A bitter, chilling wind whipped past, dragging her attention out towards the horizon. Just past the front of the carriage, the ground fell away sharply. As she looked around there wasn’t another carriage in sight, nor any of her guards.</p><p>“They… sent the carriage to go careening… my father wanted me killed…”</p><p>“Probably planned to pin the blame on us and send your people into an uproar.” The Alpha nodded, “it’s not the worst plan I’ve heard, would have been a great way to rally support to attack us. Luckily for you, my little sister’s pretty quick. She figured out the plot and got us rallied to get you safe.”</p><p>“You… protected me?” She turned, finally taking in her apparent savior. Golden hair fell in rivulets past her shoulders and down her back. Leather hides and furs covered her frame, but even then the strength in her frame was clear as day. What surprised the Omega the most was the woman’s face. A kind expression despite her scars and gentle lilac eyes, far from the harsh visage she’d expected of a bandit. </p><p>“Of course, wouldn’t want my fiance falling off a cliff the day before the wedding.” A smirk spread across the blonde’s face. </p><p>So this Alpha was the one, Weiss’s fiance and her savior. What was this feeling, the warmth, and tightness in her chest? Was she sick? Scared? She couldn’t tell. </p><p>The rest of the day was a flurry of movement and activity. She could barely track it all as she was brought to what was considered her new home and fitted for a hastily made dress of fur and hide.</p><p>She stood before a silver mirror, examining her new attire. She looked to the woman, a dark-haired Faunus, that stood at her side, a blade on her hip, and asked, “why am I still being fitted for a wedding dress…? Is the marriage not off? It’s clear my father still wants to attack you all…”</p><p>“Of course the wedding isn’t off. Madam Branwen doesn’t want a war, and if she can use this wedding to at least hold off until we can settle a more defensible land we’ll be far more capable of defending our people.”</p><p>“If your lady doesn’t want a war, why has she attacked our caravans and traders?”</p><p>“The warbands guarding carriages? The ones that force their way through our territories and terrorize our people?” A new voice spoke this time, harsher on the ears and gravel against her bones. “We only attack them to drive them out. Had they asked permission we would have let them traverse.”</p><p>Weiss turned to look at the newcomer, an Omega’s scent curling around her. Red, angry eyes met her gaze as black hair identical in every other way to her savior, Yang’s. “You… must be Raven… every story I was told painted you as an Alpha, and a fearsome warrior.”</p><p>“Warrior is the truth, Alpha couldn’t be further from it.” She rested her hand on the hilt of her blade, reinforcing her claim. “Any Omega can kick an Alpha down a peg if she knows what she’s doing.”</p><p>Weiss swallowed, “so you still want me to marry your daughter?”</p><p>“Yes, though I doubt it’ll help it’s our best bet at staving off his ill-planned war at least until our fortifications finish.”</p><p>Weiss nodded, “alright… I’m sorry for my father’s actions. If I could stop his plans I would.”</p><p>“If you were an Alpha maybe you’d hold some sway, is that what you’re thinking?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“You may want to hold that thought,” the Faunus spoke first, “Madam Branwen doesn’t take too kindly to being talked back to.”</p><p>That scared the Omega as Raven spoke again, “My youngest is an Omega. She’s our fastest scout and a more dangerous fighter than any of your father’s soldiers. If it weren’t for her, you’d be dead at the base of a cliff.”</p><p>“An Omega is the only reason I’m alive… Your people hold Omegas in high regard.”</p><p>“Of course. A strong Omega bares a stronger Alpha. You were a pawn for your father, we’ll make you-”</p><p>“I don’t want to be made into anything. I’m already being made into a bride for an Alpha I barely know. From here, what I am is what I desire to be.”</p><p>Raven and the dark-haired Faunus shared a look, a soft smile held between them. “I thought she’d take longer to break.”</p><p>“As did I; it seems she’ll fit in wonderfully.”</p><p>“Alright, princess, we won’t make you into anything, beyond my daughter’s bride. Now finish with your jewels, tonight you become a Xiao Long.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>